Rois Mages
Latest update of this page : end of Season 47. Trophies Division 1 Champion of Pro League Season 45 Champion of Pro League Season 44 Division 2 Champion of Div 2.2 Season 41 2nd of Div 2.2 Season 38 3rd of Div 2.2 Season 36 Division 3 Champion of Div 3.1 Season 25 Champion of Div 3.1 Season 20 2nd of Div 3.2 Season 23 3rd of Div 3.2 Season 22 3rd of Div 3.1 Season 12 Division 4 Champion of Div 4.1 Season 16 2nd of Div 4.2 Season 10 Division 5 3rd of Div 5.12 Season 9 National league results The cells in blue mean qualification for the international cup of the next season through the league place. The cells in green mean promotion to the upper league. The cells in orange mean relegation to the lower league. For Season 8, 2 games played before the new management took over are actually counted in the official results (a win 1-0 and a draw 1-1). Therefore, instead of 15 games, only 13 games should be considered. National league stats The stats below are about the A-team players of the club in the national league. Playoff stats are not counted, as they are not recorded in the TM database. Top 10 in games played Top 10 in goals scored Top 10 in assists Top 10 in productivity Top 10 in MoM Players awards The player awards below are only the official awards gained with the A-team in the national league. Division 1 Player of the year in Div 1.1 Season 46 : Sébastien Van Langenhoven (D/DM R) (6.35 in 30 games) Division 2 Player of the year in Div 2.2 Season 41 : Árpád Hujdrica (M C) (6.83 in 25 games) Player of the year in Div 2.2 Season 38 : Jeroen De Schepper (F) (6.71 in 34 games) Top goalscorer in Div 2.2 Season 39 : Jeroen De Schepper (F) (21 goals in 34 games) Top goalscorer in Div 2.2 Season 38 : Jeroen De Schepper (F) (36 goals in 34 games) Division 3 Player of the year in Div 3.2 Season 23 : Vincent Dekoninck (OM C / F) (7.58 in 33 games) Top goalscorer in Div 3.1 Season 25 : Vincent Dekoninck (OM C / F) (23 goals in 31 games) Top goalscorer in Div 3.2 Season 23 : Vincent Dekoninck (OM C / F) (31 goals in 33 games) Top goalscorer in Div 3.1 Season 11 : Berre Picavet (F) (26 goals in 31 games) U21 player of the year in Div 3.1 Season 18 : Rob Van de Poele (GK) (6.15 in 34 games) U21 player of the year in Div 3.1 Season 13 : Vincent Dekoninck (OM C / F) (6.27 in 30 games) Division 4 Top goalscorer in Div 4.2 Season 10 : Thomas Verbruggen (F) (22 goals in 33 games) U21 player of the year in Div 4.1 Season 15 : Vincent Dekoninck (OM C / F) (6.00 in 34 games) U21 top goalscorer in Div 4.1 Season 15 : Vincent Dekoninck (OM C / F) (8 goals in 34 games) National cup results National cup stats The stats below are about the A-team players of the club in the national cup. Stats from the TM database for the national cup in S26 are inaccurrate and have been slightly adjusted. Top 10 in games played Top 10 in goals scored Top 10 in assists Top 10 in productivity Top 10 in MoM International cup results Highest transfers The transfer fees are in millions. Transfers in Transfers out National Team results The results here are only those of the official NT games. Friendly games are not taken into account. Belgium We had a tough qualification group, with Italy, Bulgaria, Czech Republic and... Moldova, which surprised everyone by finishing 1st of the group. They even advanced to the World Cup Semi-finals the season after, and eventually got the bronze medal by beating England. I resigned after Season 45 to let another manager get accustomed to the team and have more time to prepare the next campaign. Taiwan I was appointed NC of Taiwan in Season 41 as there was no candidate in that country for the NC elections. It went pretty well that season since Taiwan finished 1st of the group and qualified for the World Cup for only the second time in its TM history. The first time was in Season 17, for the World Cup of Season 22, where the team got only 1 point. We did much better than that at the World Cup in Season 42, by winning our 3 group games (against Germany, Syria and Vietnam), then beating Malta and reaching the Quarter-finals, where we lost 0-1 to Argentina, in a tight game. In Season 43, I was this time a candidate for the NC elections in Taiwan, and I was the only candidate, so I got the job easily. The qualification for the Asian Cup went smoothly and we finished 1st of the group once again. The Asian Cup in Season 44 started with a loss to Syria, then we beat Kuwait, and we needed only a draw against Thailand to qualify for the next round. But that didn't happen, even though we were clearly the best team in that game. Thailand could count on a very good GK and beat us 1-0, eventually winning the tournament. Looking backwards, it was an even more painful loss, knowing we were so close of having a good run at the title, had we eliminated Thailand in the group stage. South Korea We were certainly not the favorites in our qualification group, ranking 4th overall among the participants, but our qualification chances were real until the last round. It was in theory possible to qualify by finishing 3rd of the group, but only the 4 best 3rd teams would qualify, and we weren't one of them. Beyond Kuwait and Taiwan, which were too strong, most of the other teams (Oceania and Iraq) were fighting like crazy to finish 3rd, and ruined their chances by beating each other or having many draws. The next season was quiet, of course. Syria The NC of Syria had gone inactive at the beginning of Season 34, after not being able to qualifiy the team for the World Cup. I was then appointed for the remainder of the season by the TM staff. This was my first experience as a National Coach, and it was nice to learn new things at the NT level, without too much pressure since there were only friendly games scheduled that season. There were a few active and friendly managers on the Syrian forum, so this part was also enjoyable. Category:Football Clubs